


Think I got you pinned

by eddieklives



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieklives/pseuds/eddieklives
Summary: They had been dating for five months, living together just as long, and they hadn't had sex. At first, it was because Eddie was recovering from the surgeries and the whole clown stabbing situation, then it became about Richie's concerns with hurting him. Now Eddie suspected it was because they had waited too long.AKA: Eddie rails Richie for his birthday.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Think I got you pinned

Eddie was good at calculating risks, that was his job. For a long time, Eddie actually believed it was the only thing he had ever been good at, the only thing he knew how to do. He wore his job like a second skin. Then Eddie got a call, went back to Derry, and remembered Richie Tozier. He quickly realized there was something else he had been good at all those years ago; at one point in his life, Eddie had been good at loving Richie, the best even. And Richie had loved him back, right until the point they had forgotten one another. Eddie had fallen back into this love with the same ease one falls asleep after a long day. It consumed him, took over every cell and bone in his body. It was easy, Richie made loving him easy.

When Eddie woke up at the hospital, Richie had been holding his hand so tight, Eddie was worried it might break. Richie had smiled so brokenly, his eyes glistening with tears, and Eddie thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on; the only thing Eddie wanted to see upon waking up for the rest of his life. That was the moment Eddie decided he was going to hold on to Richie Tozier and never let him go again, no matter what crossed their paths Eddie would never leave his side. Losing him once was one time too many in his book.

He didn't waste any time calling his wife and asking for a divorce after that. It only took a couple more days for Richie to offer his spare bedroom for Eddie to stay as he recovered from the surgeries, the coma, the physical therapy. Richie had made the offer quietly, looking nervous, avoiding eye contact, anticipating Eddie wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. Eddie had run his thumb over Richie's knuckles, both sitting in front of each other, and he had grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him until they were both dizzy.

They had always been Richie and Eddie as kids, a package deal, and not much had changed since then, except that now, finally and thankfully, Eddie could kiss him anytime he wanted. He could give Richie all the love he deserved and in Eddie's humble opinion Richie deserved all the love Eddie was capable of manifesting.

They hadn't had sex. They had been dating for five months, living together just as long, and they hadn't had sex. At first, it was because Eddie was recovering from the surgeries and the whole clown stabbing situation, then it became about Richie's concerns with hurting him, considering Eddie's nerve damage to his torso and left shoulder. Now Eddie suspected it was because they had waited too long and Richie was a naturally awkward person with self-esteem and body image issues.

He couldn't help thinking Richie's issues were his fault, that they meant Eddie wasn't loving him enough, that he wasn't showing Richie how much he loved him and wanted him. It wasn't enough. It made Eddie feel slightly inadequate, a consequence of his need to make everything about himself and his own shortcomings.

But Eddie was done waiting for things to happen naturally, he and Richie had already left too much of their lives in the hands of the Universe and its pettiness. So he decided to come up with a plan for Richie's birthday that would end with at least one of them getting railed, or so Eddie hoped, and it started off with giving Richie the best, most wonderful day.

Eddie was rarely the first to wake up, always leaving Richie alone in the mornings to wake him up with coffee and sweet kisses all over his face (God, Eddie was a lucky bastard). But this was Richie's birthday, so Eddie would make him feel special, he was determined.

Richie was laying on his side with his back to Eddie, all smooth skin and broadness, the muscles of his back giving in under the tips of Eddie's fingers where he pushed slightly. Eddie wanted to press his front tightly against Richie's back, wanted to wrap himself around him and kiss his shoulders, feel his warmth under his lips. Instead, he resisted, slipping slowly and carefully from underneath the sheets as not to wake Richie up.

Eddie made toast, nearly burnt because Richie was a monster, freshly squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs with grilled bacon, thinly sliced like Eddie always purchased it, and freshly brewed coffee. He arranged it all perfectly on a tray, reaching for the freshly cut red roses he had gotten from their garden and placing two of them next to the plate. Then, he walked carefully to their bedroom, watching his step.

Eddie set the tray down atop the nightstand on his side of the bed and he climbed back onto the mattress, grabbing hold of Richie immediately and kissing him slowly on the side of his head, his cheek, his temple. Richie smiled against his pillow and hummed a cute noise. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Eddie said into his ear, giving Richie goosebumps. "I made you breakfast, come on, sit up." He tapped his thigh and kissed his lips slowly. 

"You did?" Richie's voice was soft when he spoke; Eddie could hear the smile in it.

"I did," Eddie punctuated his words with more kisses on Richie's neck and chest. "Because. It's. Your. Birthday. And. I. Love. You."

Richie was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He wanted to hold on to Eddie and never let go. He knew they had dinner plans with the Losers, but if it was up to him, Richie would be happy just laying in bed with Eddie, wrapped around him, listening to his breathing steady as he fell asleep against Richie's heart, tucked safely between his arms. 

Richie finally sat up and Eddie placed the tray on his lap before sitting back against the headboard and leaning his head on his shoulder. "Is it good?" 

Richie, already chin deep in scrambled eggs and with a mouth full of bacon, nodded quickly. "Best birthday ever!" He spoke with a mouth full of half-chewed food.

Eddie snorted. "Ew, swallow first." 

"Oh, I always swallow, Eds. It's a matter of respect."

Eddie swallowed a little too hard at that, but Richie didn't notice, busy taking a bite of toast so big it knocked out half of it. Eddie knew he was head-over-heels in love from how quickly his brain went from "Oh, his mouth can open really wide" to "He's so fucking cute". Eddie was done for. Signed, sealed and delivered. 

"I'm so in love with you, did you know that?" Eddie spoke softly.

Richie swallowed, his collar blushing deep red. "I love you..."

Eddie leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, two fingers curling around the hair on the back of Richie's head. 

*******

Spending time with his friends made it harder to reconcile with the lost time. Eddie despised the way his brain wouldn't let him forget the in-between years, the time they could have had but was stolen from them. Eddie wanted to be able to enjoy his friends' company and his boyfriend's birthday without it feeling like borrowed time, like a sample of what could have been. He knew it wasn't his fault, he knew he couldn't have avoided forgetting, but he couldn't help wishing he had stayed back in Derry as Mike had. He couldn't help it, because Eddie knew he would have traded his freedom, he would have traded his life outside, for a life where he had never forgotten them, one where he had always remembered who he was, who he is, had always been. A life of knowing the Losers existed, even if he knew he couldn't be with them, was a life more worth living than anything else he had done.

Richie wasn't like Eddie in this sense. Richie would overthink everything about himself, but not anything like this. He didn't like to dwell on the bad shit their lives had thrown at them, no matter how bad it got. And especially since getting his friends back, since having Eddie in his life again, Richie had been trying to push forward through all of his problems and allow himself happiness. Eddie was proud of him every day for this, for facing all of his fears of intimacy and emotional vulnerability for a chance to be happy. They had been through too much, it was enough. They deserved to be happy, no questions asked, no conditions. Eddie was trying to follow his lead.

"Did you have a good time?" Eddie asked, a hand loosely rested on top of Richie's thigh, watching him drive. 

"I did! It's so weird..."

"What is?" 

"Last year I spent my birthday alone with a pack of beers and leftover take-out. And now I have all of you. It's just..." Richie tightened the grip on the steering wheel.

"It almost feels..." Eddie attempted to complete Richie's thoughts.

"Unreal?" Richie offered.

"Yeah..." Eddie agreed. "I feel like I'm living on borrowed time."

Richie pouted a little before taking Eddie's hand and squeezing it tight. Here, Eddie saw his chance and he fucking took it, licking his lips and leaning forward to kiss Richie sweetly on the cheek. Richie leaned into the kiss and they stopped at the red light. Eddie held Richie's face in his palms and turned it towards himself so he'd be able to look into his eyes. "I don't wanna feel like we're on borrowed time, Richie," Eddie whispered. "I want to be with you forever if you want it to." 

"Baby... Of course, I do..."

Eddie ghosted his lips over Richie's before nipping on his bottom lip. "I have another surprise for you, but I can only give it to you at home."

Richie blue screened. "Is- Are you-" 

Eddie smirked and Richie stepped on the gas.

*******

Eddie stood in the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had grown comfortable with seeing the scar tissue on his torso and back, he was fine with it. Richie always said it was the biggest proof they had of Eddie's survival. That their love was real, their happiness was real, Eddie had made it through and the scar proved it. It wasn't another one of It's tricks. They were there and alive. 

Eddie liked the way he looked. He was lean and muscular, a consequence of his running habit and genuine love of working out. He had always felt free when he ran, even as a young adult living in New York and he had carried that into adulthood. As soon as his myriad of doctors cleared him for physical activity he was back to the gym, hiring a personal trainer to help him figure it all out considering his new limitations.

His body was strong and kept him alive. His body was strong and Eddie was strong. His body was sexy. Eddie was sexy and there was a very beautiful man waiting for him in their bed, the bed they shared every night of their wonderful love story.

Eddie stepped out of the bathroom in the lace underwear he bought especially for this occasion. It was more see-through than he had anticipated, but he was gonna own it. He looked good, he knew he looked good. And Richie had been obsessed with his ass pretty much since they moved in together, so Eddie was confident this experiment would be a success.

He knocked on the door with his knuckle and felt like an idiot immediately. "Rich?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" 

"Yes."

Eddie held his breath and turned the knob to open the door. Richie was a God, for all Eddie cared, sitting on the edge of the bed in a t-shirt and boxers. He looked blushed and his collar was red. Eddie wanted to eat him whole, but he was gonna take it slow. They had all the time in the world.

"Holy sh-" Richie widened his eyes. "Wh- What are those?"

"These?" Eddie snapped the waistband. 

"Get. Your butt. Here." Richie pointed his index finger at his lap. 

Eddie closed the door with a quiet click and walked slowly towards Richie, standing in front of him and enjoying his vantage point. Richie leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Eddie's navel, looking up at him between his lashes. 

"Hi." Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I love you so much." 

Eddie moved to straddle Richie on the bed, sitting on his thighs. Richie kissed the top of Eddie's scar and leaned his forehead against his chest. Eddie titled his chin up and kissed him, slowly at first, but quickly deepening the kiss, licking over Richie's teeth and sucking on his bottom lip. 

"Eddie…" Richie whispered against his lips.

"Happy birthday, baby," Eddie whispered as he pulled Richie's t-shirt off over his head.

He laid Richie down on the bed and moved up to sit on his crotch, then he leaned down to kiss him again, grinding on him slowly. Richie's hands were on his ass immediately and Eddie laughed against his lips. 

"Eddie, Eddie," Richie pulled away. "In case I cum in my pants within the next 30 seconds, you have to promise we'll do this again." 

"You are not cumming in your pants in 30 seconds." 

"No, there's a very high chance I will."

Eddie moved off of him and Richie sighed at the absence of weight on his dick. 

"Pull your boxers off and lay on your stomach?" Eddie asked.

Richie perched himself up on his elbows and looked at Eddie with a curious expression. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him and Richie did as told.

There was only the sound of Eddie moving and the clicking of a bottle cap opening. Richie rubbed the sweat off his forehead on the sheets, then he felt soft lips pressing on his lower back and Eddie's hand on the back of his upper thigh. Eddie squirted some lube on Richie's hole and poured some on his fingers as well. It didn't take much for Richie to become pliant, whining and sighing underneath Eddie's touch. Eddie inserted a second finger, thrusting a few times before angling his wrists and hitting Richie's prostate dead on.

"H- Eddie-" Richie muffled his moans on the bedsheets. “How do you-”

“Well, you haven’t been fucking me, so I had to.”

Richie whined, both at the reply and the feeling of Eddie pushing a third finger inside him. Richie started rocking his hips against the mattress, trying to find some friction, some kind of release for himself.

“Ah- Eddie…”

“You think you can take me now, baby?”

Richie started nodding frantically and Eddie pulled his fingers out of him. He tapped Richie’s thigh and manhandled him to lay vertically on the bed and roll onto his back. Richie’s cock was hard and leaking pre-cum as Eddie positioned himself between Richie’s legs. Eddie pulled down his lace underwear and Richie’s mouth watered at the length of him. Eddie, as it seemed, as a hell of a grower. 

He poured more lube on Richie’s hole and a generous amount on his dick. While Eddie was putting away the bottle, Richie reached for him and started working the lube across his length, squeezing him a little and watching as a drop of pre-cum dripped from Eddie’s cock.

When Eddie pushed inside Richie, he did it slowly and with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of it, the tightness and the way Richie’s hole seemed to suck him in inch after inch. Richie gasped the whole way, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Eddie’s torso. When Eddie bottomed out, it felt like being split open, and at the same time like becoming one.

Eddie waited, leaving small kisses all over Richie’s face and shoulders until Richie was rocking his hips in circular motions and driving Eddie slowly insane. Eddie pulled out a little and pushed all the way in again as Richie dug his nails into his skin.

“Come on, baby,” Richie begged.

Eddie began thrusting slowly, the pressure becoming too much, too soon. This was going to be very fast for both of them. Eddie made a mental note to suck Richie’s dick next time, he was a little angry at himself for skipping that tonight. He had been dreaming of the weight of Richie’s cock on his tongue for way too long.

“Rich-” Eddie moaned, bending forward so they would be chest to chest, so Eddie could kiss him deep and wet. He did that exact thing.

Their lips parted with a wet noise as Eddie picked up the pace, both of them getting close to their orgasms. Richie egged him on, grabbing his hips, pulling him closer so he would fuck him deeper, meeting his thrusts half-way. “Oh– Oh fuck, Eddie–” Richie’s voice cracked as he threw his head back against the pillow and scratched down his sides.

“There?” Eddie panted.

“Yes. Yes, honey. Ri-right th-there…”

Eddie fucked into him harder, hitting the right spot mercilessly, both of them out of breath and groaning against each other’s mouths. Eddie was close when he decided to take his mouth to Richie’s collarbone and suck, making him hiss. When Richie came he clenched around Eddie’s cock so tight, his body convulsing with the shockwaves of his orgasm, that Eddie’s vision blurred and he went temporarily blind, cumming right after.

“Fuck.” Richie cried out as Eddie tried to even out his breathing, still inside him but going soft.

Eddie perched up enough to pull out of Richie and collapsed on his chest right after. They were sticky with cum all over their stomachs and thighs, but fuck if they weren’t the happiest they’d ever been.

“Finally…” Eddie whispered with a smile.

“You didn’t have to wait for my birthday to do this, is all I’m gonna say.”

“Well, every other time I tried to get in your pants ended with you running off with some excuse, so I kind of did, baby.”

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and took a deep breath. God, that had felt good. “I’m sorry.”

Eddie kissed his chest and nibbled on his skin, then he perched himself up again and looked at Richie, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. “Do you know how perfect you are to me?”

“Don’t get sappy after you just finished railing me.”

Eddie barked a laugh. “What? That’s the best time to get sappy!” Eddie flopped back down and ran his hands up and down Richie’s sides. “We need a shower.”

“I don’t know, I might sleep like this.”

Eddie went incredibly serious, despite knowing Richie was just provoking him. “I would annihilate you.”

“Pretty sure you just did…”

Eddie pinched him. “Shower. Then sleep. I wanna cuddle.”

“Fine.” Richie started getting up, his back cracking.

“Unless you can go again,” Eddie suggested.

“I’m 40 and out of shape.” Richie stopped at the foot of the bed, looking around to see where Eddie had thrown his t-shirt and boxers to.

“Take up running.” The worst part of this was how Eddie was being dead serious.

“You want me to start running so we can fuck more?” Richie deadpanned.

“That’s exactly what I want.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Richie mocked.

“Fuck around and find out.”

“You are scary when you’re horny.” He widened his eyes.

“I’ll show you fuckin’ horny!” Eddie chased him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/richiekaspbra)


End file.
